Believe in Me
by Christal-R
Summary: Allison was never a fan of wrestling nor would she bother to watch. But what happens when she falls in love with a wrestler? Roman/OC.


**Believe in Me**

A/N: Decided to give this idea a try…happy reading. I dedicate this story to Callie. Hope you enjoy it girly :)

-x-

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday to Me (Part 1)**

"Come on Ally, let's go! We're gonna be late!"

Allison rolled her eyes as she was trying to brush her brunette hair without her little brother nagging every two minutes. "Keep your shirt on, will you?"

"Okay, okay. I'll wait." Nine year old Jonathon grinned excitedly. "Do you think he'll like the poster I make for him?"

"Who is he? What poster?" Allison asked.

Jonathon unrolled the yellow bristol board paper and held up the poster for his sister to see. He wrote a simple message in big capital letters and drew colorful stars on it.

Allison looked and it and her brow rose. "Happy birthday…Roman? Who is Roman?"

Allison was obviously not a big wrestling fan like her brother.

"Roman Reigns!" Jonathon replied. "The best wrestler in the whole wide world! When he comes out for the tag match tonight, I'll show you."

"Okie dokie." She replied nonchalantly just as she was finishing up her hair. "Alright, let's go."

"YES!" Jonathan screamed and dashed down the stairs. Allison picked up her bag from the dressing table when her cell phone rang. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi Ally! I just wanted to let you guys know that I've just landed in Chicago."

"Oh okay great. I'll let Mom know."

"And thanks so much for taking Jonathon to the show for me. If it weren't for this business meeting…"

"I know. It's not your fault."

"Are you guys on your way?"

"Uh yeah, we're about to head out, actually. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart and hope you two have fun! Bye."

Allison shoved her phone into her back pocket. "Fun?" She repeated. "What's fun about wrestling? Urgh." She closed her bedroom door before she met her brother who was anxiously waiting by the car.

x-x-x

_Meanwhile, in the locker room..._

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Romannnn. Happy birthday to you!"

The dark haired superstar was amused by his tag team partner's singing. "Thank you, Seth. I appreciate it."

"Alright men, let's get on it." Dean Ambrose picked up his United States championship belt and draped it over his shoulder. "Tonight is our night. Tonight is The-"

"How old are you now?" Seth apparently was not done yet with the birthday song. He continued to sing, swinging his arms back and forth. "How old are you now? How old are you nowwww?" He ended the note with pointing two fingers at Roman's direction.

"Seth, that part of the song is totally unnecessary." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well since it's my day, I say it is. By the way Seth, to answer your question I'm twenty eight." Roman looked at Seth and laughed.

"Haha!" Seth gave the birthday boy a high five. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Dean rolled his eyes and then laughed a bit. "Alright you guys! After the show, we can continue the birthday celebration. We've got a match to win!

x-x-x-x

This could be the best night of Jonathon's life. Not only did he get to his favorite wrestler, he was able to see the match up close too!

"Isn't it awesome that we got the front row?!" Jonathon shouted among the screams from the whole arena.

"Sure." Allison crossed her arms, looking bored as hell. She really could not wait for this to be over. Now she would have to endure the next hour and then all would be fine, she thought.

Theme songs switched as the ring announcer called out the team of Kofi Kingston, Kane and Daniel Bryan, which the duo was branded as "Team Hell No" came into the squared circle. Then a new one song blared from the speakers, which cause Jonathon to jump up and down with anticipation.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Jonathon waved his special poster high over his head.

Three men clad in black gear and protective gear crossed over to the ring with their championships around their shoulders.

"There he is!" Jonathon exclaimed. "Look! Look!"

"Okay." Allison replied while her eyes were glued to her Android, replying to new messages she was receiving from her best friend Tracy. She did not even bother to look up.

Once they entered the ring, The Shield lifted their belts in unison to show the world exactly who were the ones wearing the gold tonight. As the belts were given to the referee, from the corner of his eye, Roman noticed a yellow poster at the front row with a message that read:

_Happy Birthday Roman Reigns!_

"AHHH! He saw it! He saw it! He saw it!"

"Who saw what?" Allison was too busy typing away on her phone.

"ROMAN SAW IT! ROMAN SAW IT!"

_Oh, right. Roman. The same guy he made the birthday sign for. _

She finally looked up from her phone and suddenly her eyes popped out at the sight in front of her. "Whoa."

x-x-x

"Damn, happy birthday to me." Roman spoke as he and Allison had their eyes on each other.

**A/N: It's a sucky beginning but I'm trying to get myself into writing again. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
